


No One Will Touch You

by Nessie_TO



Series: Bromances [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Boxer!Liam, Bullying, Fluff, High School AU, Homophobia, M/M, Protective Liam, past lifeguard!Liam, past lifeguard!Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nessie_TO/pseuds/Nessie_TO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is gay and everyone at his school avoids him like a plague. His only escape from bullying are the two months summer holidays when he gets to go to Cali to be with his two best friends Liam and Niall. What happens when one day two strangely familiar hot guys come to Zayn's school and into his class?</p><p>or Liam and Niall come to Zayn's school and nobody recognises no one. And after a while all turns into fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Will Touch You

I was siting in the back of our math class, alone. No one in this fucking hypocritical school liked me. They thought that I am contagious, because I am gay, fuck them. How happened that the whole school knows I’m gay, well I’m not a nerd, definitely not a popular kid, maybe a bit rebellious. I do have tattoos scattered all over my upper body and I have pierced ears, I smoke and drink shit, but that doesn’t mean I don’t come home every day with at least ten bruises. Yeah jocks, making fun of me and stuff like that. It has become just an ordinary day at school for me. It all started with my fucking drunken mistake

_FLASHBACK_  
 _The music was pounding in my head and all over the block. Someone was throwing a party and I was always invited to these things_. _I don’t know why, but I just was. I was beyond drunk and I needed to clear my head, so I went into the backyard. There was a pool and some people playing spin the bottle. I was feeling adventurous so I joined them. There was this hot chick, I didn’t know a name to or drunkenly forgot about it, who held the bottle and spoon it. The damn bottle took its sweet time to spin and finally ended on me. **HOLY SHIT!** I can’t do this, I’m gay and this is really out of my comfort zone. She pulled me by my hand and dragged me into a free room in the house. I heard whistles and wolf hauls behind me as we were leaving, encouraging me, but I felt even more nervous. She stood there facing me_  
 _”I’ve wanted to do this for a long time now.” she inched closer to me and I frantically looked around to see my escape. Found: None. So I guess I’ll have to talk myself out_  
 _”You know we don’t have to do this.” I said trying to be polite_  
 _”Oh Zayn you and I both know we want this badly to happen.” She said sweetly to me. And then was the only escape I had left_  
 _”I’m gay.” She stopped dead in her tracks and let out a bitchy sigh_  
 _”You have to be kidding me. Every girl in this fucking school in pinning over a gay guy! UGH you’re disgusting. You should just die right here, right now.” She yelled at me, pushed me out of the way and angrily stomped out of the room._   
_END Of FLASHBACK_

Needless to say that that bitch spilled it to the whole school. That was two years ago and every single day since then I’ve been bullied, called names, beaten up, you name it. But in some freaking twisted way I was glad. I didn’t have to hide who I am anymore and it showed me who my true friends are: Me and me alone. So every summer since then, to escape this whole shit, I go up to my uncle’s in California. Now just to be clear he’s the only one that knows I’m gay out of the whole family. And why did I tell him, well it’s because he’s gay too and understands me. Even before he was the best uncle anyone could have. He let me do anything I wanted, don’t need to mention he was the source of all my poshy stuff, because he was a freaking Casino owner! But all of that was never better than when he and I had a bit of one-on-one time, laughing, joking around with gay jokes and barbecuing. I was tempted to move into his mansion, but my very conservative parents said ‘NO’. So yeah I’m still at this shitty school. Another thing about California, everyone there knew about me being gay, but didn’t give a shit about it, like it was the most natural thing like farting. Oh yea that reminds me! I almost forgot to mention my two best friends I’ve met there Niall (he farts a lot that’s why I’ve remembered hehe) and Liam. It’s been 2 years since I’ve seen them, but we still e-mail and postcard, dumb I know, but hey I really don’t give a fuck anymore. Another thing I’ve learned from those two mofos. By the end of that summer I was crushing secretly on Liam. I mean who wouldn’t he was this innocent, little puppy who couldn’t be influenced by anything bad. But I haven’t seen him in ages and to tell you the truth I was missing both of them, but I was missing Liam the most.

Thinking of him there was a knock at the doors of a class and I was brought back to reality into the math class. Mrs. Connor went to open it and two boys stepped in. They quickly exchanged a few words and in the mean time the class started chatting. Girls already rumoring about both of them. I took another look at them, they were familiar, but I couldn’t put my finger on it. They were about the same height, but the first one was blond with brown roots and beautifully tanned skin. He had nice biceps and really nice back, but the other he was HOT, like really H-O-T! He had this brown hair, that was once buzzed, but now he is growing it at the top of his head. He, also, had a beautifully tanned skin like the previous boy, but his was just something special, like it was glowing or something. Don’t get me started on his huge biceps and chiseled back and broad shoulders. I felt my jeans getting tighter and tighter _WELL DAMN!_

”Hey fag I can see you have a little problem there.” Everyone went quiet and laughed at me. I blushed and looked at my notebook. I heard shifting in front of me and when I glanced up I almost chocked on my own breath. THE two boys sat in front of me. Well fuck my life if I won’t be able to pay attention to math, but hey did I ever before? NO! So there will be no change except I’ll probably get more bruises than usual, because every math class I’ll get a freaking boner! The bell rang and in my mind I thanked to whoever did this because I speed out of the class and into bathroom to take care of my problem.

When I came out of it I was immediately shoved against a locker and the familiar ten punches that followed. When they were finished they left me there lying on the clod tiled floor. When I was able to get up without wincing at every movement I got to my locker and put my jacket on and went for a coffee to clear my head. I walked two blocks down and one turn to the left and entered a small coffee shop, where I was a regular and everybody knew me and my secret, but didn’t make much of it

”Hello Zayn.” I was greeted with a lovely girl behind the counter, going by the name of Rebbecca, but it came to the point when she became Becks

”Hi Becks.” I tried smiling at her, but failed as my face contorted with pain

”Again Zayn? How many this time?” She asked knowing why I was wincing in pain

”Yea, just 10.” I said

”Just TEN? How could that be okay Z? What lame excuse did they have this time?” She asked trying to keep her voice at a normal volume, but failing from time to time

”I had a boner during math class.” I said embarrassed and feeling my cheeks burn with heat

”UGH! They’re- … Wait! You had a boner? Who was the lucky guy?” She started gushing and I started laughing, but winced at the pain and clutched my chest

”Wait here I’ll get you some ice and then you’re going to start talking girl!” I tried so hard no to laugh, but failed and it resulted in me laughing and wincing at the same time. She came with a kitchen cloth full of ice cubes and put it against my face

”Now talk!” I giggled and told her about the two new boys from school. When I’m done all the ice is gone and I feel much better. Then the front doors open and Becks needed to go behind the counter and serve them

”Heloo, how can I help you?” She asked in her sweet tone

”I’d like a tall black coffee with two sugars in it.”

”And one vanilla cappuccino with brownies on top.” The voices were so familiar, but yet so different, they were deeper

”That would be 6$.”

”Keep the change.” One voice said. I waited for them to go, but only to see them sitting down in the booth in front of me. I sighed, but looked again at the boy that was facing me. HOLY MOTHER OF ALL THAT’S HOLLY!! It was the boys from school, the one facing me was the blondish one, with beautiful blue eyes. Only once in my life I’ve seen one pair that could compete with them, Niall’s. I stood up and walked to Becks

”Hey now don’t stare at them, but they are the ones.” I whispered tried not to be too loud

”The boys?” She whispered and I nodded ”Really?” She looked behind me to asses them ”Well I have to give it to you Zayn they are smokin’. No wonder you had a boner.” She said whispering the last sentence

”Okay I have to go now, but see ya tomorrow yeah?” She nodded

”Bye Zaynie boy.” She giggled and I flipped her of

”Zayn?” I whipped my head in the direction of the deep voice. It was coming from the blond boy. His brown-haired friend also turned to me and I gasped. I could never miss those eyes, not in the biggest of crowds. I never could forget those mesmerising chocolaty brown eyes that belonged to only one person, Liam Payne. I looked at the blond boy and only now I see that is the farting mofo Niall Horan

”Niall? Liam? What the hell are you guys doing here?!” I jumped hugging both of them ”Almost didn’t recognise you two. Damn are you gearing up for GQ or what?” We laughed

”No no Zayn, just a bit of gym work and life guarding during vocations. We actually moved here, but MAN! I didn’t recognise under all of those tattoos.” Liam said hugging me again

”Yea man, did you get one each day we haven’t seen each other? And the blond lock, why is it gone?” I smiled

”My my we have a lot of catching up to do boys, but manners first. Guys I’d like you to meet Rebbecca, my best friend here.” I gestured to her and while they were facing me with their backs and Becks could see me I was fanboying and jumping. I calmed down just in time when Liam and Niall turned around

”Hey guys let’s go to my place and catch up.” I suggested and both of them nodded. Okay my family lived a few hundred miles away and they bought me this place in the city so it’d be easier for me to go to school. I opened the doors and motioned for them to good outside, when the were I turned to Becks

”Tell you tomorrow.” I smiled and ran after my two sexy best friends.

After four hours of catching up and laughing (it still hurt me to laugh, but I had to cover up this, they don’t need to fall into my misery) we were casually watching some football. I excused myself and went into the bathroom and locked the doors behind me. Now one thing is for sure I Zayn Jawaad Malik fell in love with Liam James Payne today, after not seeing him for two whole years. Now that I think of him I’m starting to get harder and harder. _Jesus how am I going to survive this school now that I’ll have daily boners!_ I started thinking of other stuff and it made it better. I went to change my shirt I was still wearing from school

”Oh sorry mate.” Liam apologized when he walked in right in the moment I was shirtless. I quickly pulled the shirt over my head and turned to him

”No worries mate.” I smiled and patted his back. We returned to the living room where Niall was full on eating and watching intently the game

”So where are you guys staying at?” I asked expecting them to be in a dorm or something

”Actually we were thinking of getting in a hotel for a while and see later what happens.” Niall said nonchalantly, leaving me gaping at them

”Zayn mate is everything okay?” Liam asked genuinely confused

”Well excuse me if my two best friends are going to stay in a hotel when I have the whole fucking apartment for myself.” I said. There was a moment of silence

”Would it really be okay with you if we lived here?” Liam asked. You see? Now you see why I love him so much, because he’s so careful not to offend you and stuff even if you said yes a million times before

”Yes Li, it’ll be perfect.” I said with a smile tugging at the ends of my mouth. Oh this is going to be so fucking interesting.

The next day in school was pretty good actually, I didn’t have a single boner. So maybe today I’d get only 5 punches. When School ended Liam and Niall said that they were going to go and buy food, since Niall emptied my fridge. I was the last one walking in the halls of school when I was slammed into a locker

”I see you’ve got new friends. Maybe you’d like to share an information or two about them.” One of the jocks said

”Yea are they fags like you? Because if you tell us we’ll leave you alone.” I knew where this was going. They tried to make me tell on the boys, but I couldn’t; firstly there was nothing to it they were straight and secondly I’d rather get all the punches for them than see either Niall or Liam receive one

”There’s nothing to tell and even if there was I’d never tell. I’d take all the punches.” I told them boldly

”As you wish.” The jock holding me against the locker raised his fist. I closed my eyes in waiting for an impact, but none came

”What the fuck?” I heard one of the jocks say. I opened my eyes to see a fist a few inches away from my face, but was held back by another stronger hand. I looked at the owner of it and it was Liam

”Put him down gently.” The jock did as he was told, it never even crossed his mind to disobey Liam’s cold stare and tone ”Don’t ever lay a hand on him again.” He said and let go of the jocks fist. They slowly scramble away

”Thanks.” I mutter to him and he doesn’t even look at me when he says

”Yea, yea whatever.”

\----------------

The ride home is somewhat silent and awkward. We dropped Niall at the supermarket and Liam drove home. When we came home I went straight for the bedroom and threw myself on my bed face down. _How much did Liam hear of the conversation? Does he think I’m weak and useless, because I didn’t fight back? Is he disgusted with me? No I can’t have that, but he deserves better. If he gets a girlfriend, how am I gonna live then?_ I barely survived these two years knowing that Liam probably was dating girls, but I was looking forward to graduation and the first thing after it on my to do list was to move to my uncle and find these two mofos. Than I heard the doors behind me open and close

”Why didn’t you tell me?” It was Liam

”I told you everything.” I said still face down in the covers

”You told me you are bullied about it, but you didn’t tell me you were beaten about it! Why don’t you fight back or tell someone?” I sighed and sat up but still facing him with my back

”I didn’t want you to worry. Knowing you, you’d move with me and took all the punches for me. I didn’t want to take away your perfect life in Cali. You know at first I did try to fight back and they left with few black eyes, but I was worse, because then all of them would beat me. So with time I just realised that there’s no point in fighting back or telling anyone about it, because it’d get worse.” I said

”With time? How long has this been happening to you? Why were they even beating you today?” He said disbelief clear in his voice

”You know the summer we’ve met? That was my escape from this, two years ago it started and all those summers made it worth while.” I took a deep breath, better spill everything out, every single thing ”You know usually I get only like 5 punches a day and it’s okay, just because I’m gay, then it get’s worse if they caught me with a boner, like yesterday. Today they wanted to know if you and Niall are gay’s and I sad no, but even if you were I’d take all the punches for you, because I just can’t stand see you hurt. I just love you too much to let that happen. Here I’ve said it, I’ve had a crush for the longest time now, but yesterday I just realised I love you. Now be creeped out, hate me, be disgusted by me. I just wanted you to know that.” I breathed out. I know Liam would never hit me, but he could hate me for this and it would be awkward living like that. I felt my bed move on my left. I turned my head slowly to see Liam looking at me with those soft beautiful eyes

”Zayn …” He reached out and intertwined out fingers. _What is he doing? He should be disgusted with me!_ ” … I could never do any of those things to such a wonderful and special person.” With his other hand he reached to my cheek and pulled me closer. I was a puddle in his soft caring arms. I closed my eyes and felt a pair of soft lips on mine. I was flying, I couldn’t feel anything else that wasn’t Liam. When we pulled back we had a matching smile on our faces

”That same summer I fell in love with you too Zaynie and it hurts me to know I could’ve prevented all those bruises if only you told me.” his thumb was lazily caressing my cheek. The doors to my bedroom suddenly open to reveal Niall with his mouth full of food

”Well it was about time guys, I thought you’re never going to admit to each other that you’re perfect for one another.” I chuckled and so did Liam and pecked me on the lips.

That night I feel asleep in Liam’s safe arms and woke up in them too. I was in seventh heaven, everything was so sweet and fluffy I could have pucked if I didn’t enjoy each and every moment of it. We went to school and Liam kissed me in front of his class and I went to my art class starstruck. I totally forgot about the jocks and other people in this school, all that mattered was me and Liam. But jocks didn’t forget about me and after school I was cornered with an army of them

”So now you have a boyfriend and you two fags are just waiting and asking to be beaten, aren’t you? Well lucky for your boyfriend you’re going to sacrifice yourself for him. Awww how pathetic!” He raised his fist

”OI! What did I say about lying a hand on him?” Liam yelled from behind them. He quickly made it to me and pulled me to my feet. He took my face in his hands and carefully examined it and kissed my nose

”Aww look at the two faggots, showing the disgusting love for each other.” They laughed at us and it hurt that they couldn’t accept us the way we were. We had the same love as everyone else, but they didn’t understand that

”You can insult me all you want, but you’re not going to talk like that about him.” Liam stepped in front of me

”We got a feisty one guys, how about we teach him a lesson?” I could feel my world shrinking, my head was screaming NO!, but my mouth didn’t move. All I could do was watch as a fist was flying straight for Liam’s beautiful face, but somehow it never got in contact with it. Liam was fighting back, hard. A precise punch here and there and all of them were rolling on the ground in pain

”I’ve been gentle with you this time, next time I’ll see you in hospital or at your funeral.” He spat coldly at them. I was speechless when he gently dragged me to our car

”Are you okay?” He asked softly

”How did you learn that? It was freaking amazing!” I probably had heart shaped eyes by now, but I don’t care. He laughed

”I took a few of boxing classes, a whole year of them actually.” My mouth fell. He is perfect

”Thank you for the save.” I managed to let out. He smiled to me and cupped my cheek

”My pleasure, but remember I love you so much and as long as I’m gonna live no one will touch you, okay?” I couldn’t comprehend the intense feeling in the air, so much love and all I could muster in response was a simple

”I love you too, Liam.”


End file.
